Problems
If you have any trouble with OE-Cake, post it here. Make sure you add a heading ( Headline text ) and your signature (~~~~). Gdude2002 20:14, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Open problems OE-Cake refuses to open on a Mac. Oe Cake doesn't want to open on Snow Leopard Macbook 1,1. OE-Cake not showing on windows but using CPU power So I was going to try and play OE-Cake today. But to my suprise it didn't work. I tried both a shortcut and the actual Executable. I also tried to start as administrator, no use. I tried to go on the net to seach for a solution but then my computer was VERY slow(and I have a monster rig). I checked task manager and saw several OE-Cake processes using lots of CPU power. I closed them all and downloaded a new OE-Cake incase my pack was broken. Same problem. Does anyone have a solution to this problem? solution mac- force quit windows- control- alt - delete, processes tab, hit the "process name" sorting option, find OEC.exe and click it then right click and choose "show process". this solved it for me. ~if at first you don't suceed skydiving is not your sport 23:16, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Robtherobot Solved Problems Windows package has invalid files I downloaded OeCakeWin.7z today and found that files in the main folder are all of 0 bytes: > 7za l OeCakeWin.7z 7-Zip (A) 4.65 Copyright © 1999-2009 Igor Pavlov 2009-02-03 Listing archive: OeCakeWin.7z Method = LZMA Solid = - Blocks = 59 Physical Size = 2100333 Headers Size = 1590 Date Time Attr Size Compressed Name ------------------- ----- ------------ ------------ ------------------------ 2008-04-17 12:49:22 ....A 63344 7934 demo\action.oec ... 2008-04-24 14:09:12 ....A 51266 42591 demo\woods.tiff ..... 0 0 glew32.dll ..... 0 0 mfc80.dll ..... 0 0 mfc80u.dll ..... 0 0 mfcm80.dll ..... 0 0 mfcm80u.dll ..... 0 0 Microsoft.VC80.MFC.manifest ..... 0 0 OE-CAKE!âwâïâv.chm ..... 0 0 OE-CAKE!Ägùpïûæ°î_û±Åæ.pdf ..... 0 0 OECake.exe ..... 0 0 Äné_é+é¿ôAé▌é¡é¥é▌éó.txt 2009-06-01 23:00:15 D.... 0 0 demo ------------------- ----- ------------ ------------ ------------------------ 7908812 2098743 69 files, 1 folders Please fix the Windows package. 05:58, September 4, 2009 (UTC) --- I'll go take a look now. Did you try extracting them? Gdude2002 15:16, September 4, 2009 (UTC) --- Yep, you're right. I'm reuploading them as .zip files, seems like my machine isn't fond of 7zip :P I'll post here when the page is updated. If it doesn't work after that, then please clear your cache and reload the page. Gdude2002 15:25, September 4, 2009 (UTC) --- Okay, I've added mediafire mirrors. The system's a bit odd right now, as we moved to a VPS and te indexing isn't working yet. Thanks for your patience. Please refresh the page here and you'll find the links: http://www.pearsoncoles.com/gareth/oecake.htm Gdude2002 15:47, September 4, 2009 (UTC) --- Hi, Thanks for re-uploading. However, the new URL shows 404 page: http://www.pearsoncoles.com/files/oecake/Oe-cake_win.zip :( I hope this URL is correct. Please help! 12:58, September 5, 2009 (UTC) --- No, the link is fine. But go to http://www.pearsoncles.com/gareth and click on OE-Cake, and you'll find mediafire mirrors. Gdude2002 20:43, September 5, 2009 (UTC) --- It's working. Thanks! 03:40, September 6, 2009 (UTC) --- You're welcome! Thanks for visiting :P Gdude2002 08:30, September 7, 2009 (UTC) OE-Cake show Error message that says "Trial Version Expired" i have use OE-CAKE for 2 month :Set your PC Time back to before November 5th Kilandor 08:05, November 21, 2009 (UTC) : oddly it says that the trial version is expired on November 5th, 2008, but any time before November 5th will work. Also, it is oddly it will work in 2010, so you can set time forward too. what do I do if the shader graphic is pitch black and only solids and fires particles(the things that come up from thhe fire)show up?